


Tescres

by Sakurasakakihara_P



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other, Threesome - M/M/M, slightly m
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurasakakihara_P/pseuds/Sakurasakakihara_P
Summary: Calon professor Add sudah menghadapi deadline disertasi, yang berarti Add sudah bersiap menyongsong adulthood lebih awal dari anak-anak lain. Ciel--si mahasiswa S2 jurusan Fisika Kuantum--tak tinggal diam, dan berniat menjadikannya milik Ciel sendiri. Namun, Ciel juga mendapatkan saingan yang tak terduga.





	

Jarum panjang jam dinding bernuansa antik, menunjukkan angka dua belas. Begitu dengan jarum pendek, sedangkan jarum kurus melanglang buana.

Sudah genap dua hari Edward Grenore begadang tanpa henti. Menyusun indeks, lalu mengurut skema penelitian disertasi kuantum. Bermodal komputer dengan sejumlah sumber yang memupuk tinggi seperti pencakar langit, kebayang peluh yang diperas habis-habisan. Kadang-kadang dia berkeliling ruang itu hanya untuk mengambil dan mencatat hasil penelitian selama tiga bulan sebelum deadline.

“Sebentar… Ow, ow…” Edward mengaduh. Pinggang sudah seperti lapisan luar roket, mudah keropos.

Pintu lantas digeser pelan. Berusaha menentramkan suasana gelap pada Edward.

“Uh, wah…” Si tamu lalu merangsek masuk, pelan-pelan diantara kantung penuh bungkusan junk food, “Kau benar-benar bekerja keras ya, Add. Istirahatlah.” ucapnya menyingkirkan kawanan kantung ke tepi ruang.

“Mana bisa, Ciel… Aduh, tidur dimana ya…” Edward merutuk lemas. Bangkit sejenak dari kursi putar, berencana menyambut Ciel—si tamu barusan.

“Di lantai saja, kan kau sudah punya bantal dan—.”

Edward keburu tumbang. Sedari tadi, Edward sudah merasakan dunia yang dipijakinya bergoyang hebat. Efek dari penyempitan ruang arteri di pinggang dan paha. Sempat Ciel menjerit memanggil nama Edward, namun keburu lega melihat si lelaki tampan itu langsung jatuh tertidur. Beruntung bantal dan futon sudah tergelar di dekat meja Add, sehingga Ciel tinggal memboyong dan menidurkan dengan layak.

Saat kedua tangan mulus Ciel menarik selimut dari kaki, terdengar suara lenguhan lemah dari Add, “… Uhh… Mama…”

Ciel lalu menyelimuti hampir seluruh tubuh Add, sesekali mengelus lembut rambut si ‘putri’ tertidur itu.

Sudah bukan rahasia jika Ciel tahu apa yang terjadi kepada Add. Ditinggal mati kedua orangtua—terkhusus Mama yang sangat dia cintai melebihi apapun di dunia. Lalu menjalani delapan tahun hidup sendiri sebelum bertemu Elsword di satu momen, lalu memutuskan untuk menetap di kota Seoul atas bujukan Elesis, kakak Elsword. Ciel sendiri juga datang ke kota Seoul karena beasiswa studi jurusan Fisika Kuantum, dua tahun setelah Add menetap.

Ya, Anda benar.

Ciel adalah **junior** Add, setidaknya dalam status mahasiswa.

Ciel berstatus mahasiswa pasca-sarjana, dan Add bahkan lebih gila; mahasiswa doktoral.

Dua tahun lebih tua dari Add berbanding terbalik dengan pangkat mereka di satu universitas.

“Halo?” Ciel tiba-tiba menerima telepon dari seseorang, saat tengah menenangkan suasana Add, “Iya, aku lagi di Ruang Lab. Sabar, sabarlah, Nona… Ini masih jam kuliah, aku kebetulan lagi senggang karena dosenku sudah selesai duluan. Baik-baik ya sama Rena, Nona. Ya, jangan khawatir. Sampai jumpa.”

Tombol merah ditekan terburu-buru. Lalu beralih pandang ke Add yang mulai lelap. Ciel tak bisa berhenti tersenyum; bagi Ciel, ekspresi wajah Add saat tidur adalah satu dari harta dunia yang tak boleh disia-siakan. Angelik, dalam arti penuh kedamaian. Satu dari sangat sedikit normalitas ditengah-tengah prestasi mengerikan miliknya.

“Selamat tidur, Add.” ucap Ciel menutupi komunikasi satu arah, lalu mencium kening Add.

“Aku permisi ya.”

Ciel lalu bangkit dari lantai dimana Add tertidur lengkap dengan futon, kemudian keluar dari Ruang Lab. Tengah mengebut waktu untuk sesi kuliah lain. Bibir serta pipi Ciel menebar kebahagiaan; rasa capek seketika hilang ketika melihat wajah tidur Add yang penuh kedamaian.

Namun yang tidak Ciel sadari, di meja urakan milik Add, berdiri sebuah kalender kecil. Memiliki sejumlah corat-coret merah; pertanda kepentingan yang mendesak terkait disertasi. Dan sebuah catatan kaki di bulan Januari awal tahun, sepertinya bukan tulisan Add sendiri.

Tulisan itu sendiri bernuansa ultimatum.

_"Harus kelar disertasi sebelum 4 April. 6 April sidang perdana! Bersiaplah!"_

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**Elsword ~ Tescres**

Elsword © KoG

© Himomo Senohara (is now **Sakurasakakihara-P** )

OOC sepaket dengan AU. Threesome. Rating kemungkinan akan naik di masa depan. Brothership diantara Elsword dan Ain.

**Ciel** x **Add** x **Ain**  
( _Royal Guard_ x _Diabolic Esper_ x _Lofty : Wanderer_ )  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

Elsword Ishmael makin menggerutu.

Hari sudah menggelap, namun sosok kakak yang dicari masih belum tampak. Sudah selesai pulang sekolah, Elsword masih menunggu dengan setia di gerbang Universitas Negeri Kok-shung. Salah satu dari universitas _hits_ di Seoul, dengan seleksi yang menakutkan terhadap _hanya_ 500 kursi tersedia di setiap jurusan.

Dari para mahasiswa yang sedang berlalu lalang, mata merah Elsword menangkap satu sosok familiar baginya.

Sesosok lelaki kurus dengan rambut ungu pucat awut-awutan. Berbonus tas hitam yang cukup ringan. Elsword lalu menyambangi si sosok familiar, “Tunggu, Kak Add!”

“Oh… El **brat**.” sindir Add—si sosok familiar—kesal seketika.

“Jangan sebut begitu dong!” Elsword merajuk sebal, “Dimana Kak Ain?”

“Ini masih jam matakuliah Statistika Kimia, kurasa dia akan pulang sekitar lima belas menit lagi.” Add menengok jam tangan kecil di tangan kiri.

“Emang lu tau?”

“Jangan remehkan jaringan informasiku. Daah—.”

Elsword langsung menarik lab coat Add, “Woi, jangan acuhin gue dong! Sekarang, temani gue. Apa aja, ngabisin waktu gitu.”

Add langsung merinding sebal, “Memangnya lu, bocah?! Mentang-mentang kita beda tiga tahun—.”

“Iya, gue tau kalau kamu itu mahasiswa doktoral!” Elsword balas dendam. Intonasi suara menunjukkan rasa iri yang membuncah, “Mahasiswa paling legendaris di Universitas ini. Lulus S1 jurusan Fisika Kuantum di usia 12 tahun, lalu menyelesaikan S2 di usia 16 tahun, dan berencana menyelesaikan S3 sebelum usia 20 tahun! Gue tahu itu! Tapi setidak-tidaknya, di mata gue, lu itu masih teman baik gue!”

“JIJAAAAY!” Add beringsut menjauh. Cengkeraman pada lab coat lalu ditepis kuat-kuat, “MENTANG-MENTANG LU MEMBELA AIN KALAU GUE SEDANG BERANCANG-ANCANG NGUNTITIN EVE!”

“ITU KARENA LU-NYA KETERLALUAN—.”

“Oke, oke, aib kalian kedengaran sama publik, looh~.”

Ciel tiba-tiba menengahi adu mulut Elsword dan Add. Bonus sesosok lelaki dengan beberapa perban melingkupi mata kiri, Ciel melanjutkan, “Elsword, lama tidak jumpa! Sudah sebesar ini—aha, kenapa kau panjangin rambutmu? Nggak dimarahi gurumu ‘kan?”

Elsword seketika berseri-seri saat Ciel melerai mereka barusan, “Wah, Kak Ciel! Apa kabar? Oh, rambutku ini… Tenang saja, sekolahku swasta kok! Jadi guru-guru nggak terlalu peduli sama penampilan, sih… Yah, gitu deh! Dan… Kak Ain!”

Ain—si lelaki berperban di mata kiri—lalu menyambut pelukan-coret-terjangan Elsword, “Ahahaha, kamu ini! Udah kuingatin pulang sendiri malah menunggu di sini.”

“Soalnya… Uangku habis. Dan baru ingat, persediaan makanan seminggu ini telah habis.”

“…”

Ain menepuk dahi. Menggangguk lemas mendengar berita buruk yang dibawakan Elsword, “Ya ampun, lupa membeli makanan untukmu kemarin. Ya sudahlah, mumpung kebetulan, ayo. Mr. Ancient, jaga dirimu. Kudengar kau lagi-lagi kolaps di Ruang Lab? Disertasi memang penting, tapi kesehatanmu itu urgen juga.”

Add menggangguk-angguk bete, “Iya, iya, cerewet banget lu jadi nyokapku, Ain. Kamu juga, Ciel. Mentang-mentang satu jurusan dan cuma berbeda satu-dua jam jeda, seenak perut mampir ke kamarku dan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Terlebih kepada sumber-sumber berhargaku yang kau rapikan dengan sadis barusan.”

Ciel mengangkat bahu, “Ayolah, Add. Nggak baik untukmu, berlama-lama di sana.”

“Cerewet. Aku mau ke combini, beli sesuatu, lalu pulang.” Add lalu berjalan membelakangi mereka bertiga.

Baik Ain, Ciel maupun Elsword sama-sama tidak mampu menolak kemauan Add. Toh, dia sudah cukup mapan untuk menghidupi diri, terutama dari uang hasil paten yang cukup deras di rekeningnya. Ain sampai penasaran bagaimana Add bisa mengatur waktu sedangkan gizi di tubuh sudah tidak imbang untuk diperiksa, dan berbuntut di-flamethrower habis-habisan oleh yang bersangkutan.

Ain diam-diam tersenyum tipis.

Menarget Add bukan hanya untuk mengetahui masa lalu milik si rambut ungu pucat itu.

Melainkan memonopolinya. Hanya untuk diri sendiri.

“Aku pulang dulu ya. Diskonan akan berakhir pukul tujuh—oh tidak! Ayo buru-buru, Elsword!” Ain berlari sprint, diikuti Elsword saat mendengar kata tabu—diskonan.

Ciel lalu melambaikan tangan saat Ain dan Elsword tengah balap-membalap, dan tiba-tiba merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di saku celana hitamnya. Ciel lalu merogoh isi saku, dan menemukan segumpal kertas yang sudah dipadatkan. Ciel lalu membuka dan membaca isi kertas kumal itu. Sesaat raut datar Ciel berubah sehabis membaca kertas itu; Ciel kaget, lalu memasang satu tarikan senyum licik.

Kertas kumal lalu Ciel buang ke tong sampah di dekat gerbang Universitas. Ciel sesekali tertawa menjalani rute ke rumahnya, “Hehehehe, rupanya kau sudah duluan mendeklarasikan ancamanmu kepadaku ya. Kita lihat siapa yang akan memenangkan hati si Calon Professor sebelum deadline disertasi.”

_"Mr. Ancient akan lulus bulan Juni, tahun ini. Artinya, tersisa 3 bulan untuk berlomba merebut hati dia. Aku akan menjadi yang pertama memiliki Mr. Ancient sebelum kamu. Sebaiknya kamu menyerah saja, dan berpaling kepada Nona-mu Luciela sialan itu._

_Tertanda,_

_Ainchase Ishmael."_

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**[ Tebese~ ]**


End file.
